


In for a Penny

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Current Manga Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: When Keiji works late, it's a late night for them both, but Takanobu wouldn't dream of doing anything else.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In for a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

Takanobu dries the dishes absently while he peers across the room at the figure crouched over a desk, murmuring to himself as he looks over the same page over and over like he’s never seen it before. 

Keiji has always been like that, though. The closer he gets to a deadline, the more he throws himself into his work. Perfection isn’t possible, Keiji knows, but it won’t stop him from trying for it anyway. His current artists are driving him insane with their constant last-minute alterations and submissions treading dangerously close to the deadline, and that’s why Keiji working late and probably won’t stop until the wee hours of the morning.

They established long ago that Takanobu can’t talk him out of it, so he doesn’t. Instead, he makes a cup of tea just the way Keiji likes it and sets it on the small table next to the desk. “Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you.” Without looking up from his work, Keiji takes a sip of tea and sighs over the steaming rim of the cup. “You don’t have to wait up for me, love. I’m going to be a while.”

“I know.” Nonetheless, Takanobu gently kneads Keiji’s shoulders and almost-smiles to himself when Keiji groans, head lolled back in bliss. He lets Takanobu finish his ministrations before getting back on task. 

Doing the only thing he can do when Keiji is up late and he can’t seem to find the will to go to bed, Takanobu quietly moves about cleaning their small apartment. He’s not a neat freak by any stretch of the imagination, but when his head is busy, his hands beg to be occupied as well or he’ll go nuts.

Out of tasks to do other than a quick vacuum (which he won’t do at midnight for any reason, even if it wouldn’t distract Keiji from his work), he gives up hoping Keiji will make it to bed before he goes to sleep and collapses on top of the covers, clothes and all.

The clock glares a bright 3:38 when Takanobu awakens from a restless sleep. He knows what’s missing, and rather than subject himself to staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night, he goes and finds it.

In the living space, he finds Keiji slumped over his desk, face resting on the surface while he gently wheezes. Takanobu carefully scoops Keiji from his chair and carries him to bed, earning him a whimper of protest. “No’ yet.”

Ignoring the protest, Takanobu tucks Keiji under the covers and smooths away the rumpled hair clinging to his brow. “Is it finished?”

“Needs sent.” Even as Keiji tries to wriggle out from under the covers, his body betrays him and he slumps back down into the bed’s warm embrace. “Damn it.”

“Don’t worry, Keiji.” Takanobu brushes a kiss to Keiji’s forehead. “I’ll send it right now. You need rest.”

Keiji grumbles something Takanobu can’t make out, but he goes to do exactly what he said he would. A few scanned pages and an email later, Takanobu wearily treads back to bed to be where he has wanted to be the whole time: nestled next to Keiji.

Takanobu falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow once he sees Keiji is already fast asleep.

It’s already daylight when he awakens to the sight of Keiji lying on his side, eyes firmly fixed to Takanobu’s sleepy face. “Morning, Taka,” Keiji murmurs, a smile teasing at his lips. “I assume you’re the one who sent off the edits.”

Swallowing a yawn, Takanobu nods against the pillow. “You said it was done.”

“It was.” Keiji’s palm cups his cheek, thumb brushing the sleep-hollowed skin under his eyes. “Thank you. Now you and I get to sleep in.”

As Keiji leans forward to press their mouths together for a lazy kiss, Takanobu closes his eyes — partly because a tousled Keiji is almost too handsome to look at, but also because he doesn’t want to feel anything else in the room save for the man throwing a leg over his to straddle his lap.

He gives himself over to the soft barrage of pure feeling as Keiji kisses him awake. 

Tearing his mouth away, Keiji is breathless as he whispers over Takanobu’s glistening lips, “I never tell you enough how much I love you.”

Finally opening his eyes and drinking in the sheer peace on Keiji’s face, Takanobu whispers, “I already know.” 


End file.
